Episode 73: Gooshing from the Johnson's
"Gooshing from the Johnson's" was originally released on September 26, 2011. Description On this day 18 years ago, the world of broadcasting was changed forever by the debut of one of television's finest programs: Boy Meets World. Today, My Brother, My Brother and Me does its part to keep the fires of Cory, Topanga and Shawn alive and roaring. Suggested Talking Points Boy Meets World, Plus Zero, Greed of the Magi, Jerkin' Abbey, Almost Perfect, Homeless Delights, Scrotoshop, Taste My Steel, SMG Smooch Outline 03:10 - My pre-wife and I are getting married in a smaller venue for our very special day. The only problem is that people seem to think they can bring a guest with them to the wedding, even though only their name was on the invitation. We do not have enough space or alcohol for this nonsense. How should we drop the news? -- No Randos In North Carolina 07:42 - Hey, on the subject of sending gifts, should I send presents to my SO's family if (to be frank) they did not send any to me? -- Brett's Lady 11:21 - Y - Sent in by Justin Russo, from Yahoo Answers user Buck Peters, who asks: Is it weird to watch porn with 9 other dudes with surround sound and order pizza for the event? Like w/ sports? Cause that's what's happening at our bachelor pad right now!!! We started off with 4 guys and now the neighbor and his buddies came over and it's 9 guys watching porn drinking beer and eating pizza. If my buddy Seth and his two other buddies come over that'll bring the tally of this party to 12 dudes? Should we invite some girls to balance out a possible sausage fest? 17:33 - I've been dating this girl for a few weeks now, and she is borderline-perfect. The only thing that concerns me is that she is more into me than I am into her. Any advice? -- Concerned In Connecticut 24:31 - Formspring - Take out and Netflix. It's not an appropriate second date, right? I just started dating a guy who is recently out of a long-term relationship, and he is jumping into a comfort level we have not reached yet. How can I get him to back off without being too harsh? 31:42 - MZ - Personal message from Ethan. 34:32 - Y - Sent in by Justin Russo, by Yahoo Answers user Vick (Philadelphia Phreedom), who asks: How do you make a scrotum more attractive? I mean, if you leave it as is, it looks like a Velcro tennis ball rolled in pet hair. If you shave it, it looks like an orange that someone forgot in the fridge for a year. How do you make it look any better? Serious answers only, please. Additional details: Will you marry me, Kat? 42:05 - Hello brothers, I am the proud father of two sons ages ten and six. Individually they're great kids. Together, however, they fight and bicker during every waking second. Do you have any advice on how I can get them to at least show brotherly kindness rather than brotherly hurling harsh words and clenched extremities at each other. -- Perplexed Progenitor In Indiana 47:14 - Y - Sent in by Grace Russel, from Yahoo Answers user Hiuh, who asks: I want to kiss sarah michelle gellar in forehead, how can i do it? who can help me with that? every night im going to bed im kissing something thinking of kissing her in forehead, i also dreamed kissing her in forehead. if there is none how can i get over that or why do i want it? 52:34 - Housekeeping 55:52 - FY - Sent in by Nyx Nimby, from Yahoo Answers user Daniel, who asks: Can you grow a rose with the waters of your tears? Quotes On Greed of the Magi On SMG Smooch Trivia Deep Cuts This episode explains the origins of Taste my Steel, a game played by Justin abd Griffin as children in which Justin would throw an aluminum baseball bat at Griffin and shout "Taste my steel!" as a heads up. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Justin Russo Category:Parenting Category:Marriage